


A Good Life

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Beta Dean Winchester, Beta Mary Winchester, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Reader, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Parent Sam Winchester, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: A decade after defeating Chuck and changing the course of history, you reflect on your life along with your pack.Squared Filled: Pack Life (SPN ABO Bingo); Alpha!Sam (Sam Winchester Bingo)





	A Good Life

You shifted on your feet, bouncing the sleepy child on your shoulder while watching as Charlie and Castiel played on the small playground Sam and Dean had put up for the kids to play during the afternoon.

This was… well, this was quite a life. It was hard to lean into it for a while, but it became easier and normal to live it every day you woke up.

The dangers of the world were gone after the whole mess Chuck had brought for you just ten years prior, a new and benevolent entity had taken his place and monsters were nothing more than stories of the past and characters of horror films. Your names were cleared, and you were living a life you never thought you would. You had a huge house, kind neighbours and the only thing you worry about was to be up and ready at the right time so the kids wouldn’t miss the school bus.

“We’re home,” you heard from inside.

“Daddy!” the twins dropped their activity, running into the house and you followed soon after.

Dean had opened his own garage and put his talent with cars into use, Sam had finished law school and become a lawyer, and you had found your place in a bakery just around the corner of your street. Mary stayed home with the kids in the afternoons and picked them from the school stop and – in Bobby’s case – pre-K. The jobs didn’t require any of you to risk your lives every day and coincidentally paid the bills legally, which was another pro. Even after moving out of the bunker – you had agreed it was no place to raise a child when you found out you were pregnant with the twins – your whole pack still lived together, which was very calming and assuring, and gave more significance to the saying that it took a community to raise a family.

“Oh my God, you’re getting big,” Sam playfully groaned when lifting Cas in his arms. “I can barely carry you anymore, how old are you? 20?”

Your son laughed, and Bobby John jumped out of your lap, reaching his father just as he put your daughter down after a storm of kisses.

“Guess who I found out can already write down his name?” you asked just as he pulled your youngest boy up.

Your alpha gave your son a surprised look that was soon followed by happiness and pride.

“Really? That is so amazing. Look at you, you’re so smart!”

“Thank you,” the boy smiled, just as shyly as always.

“And I also finished the case with the pharmaceutical company,” he declared. “It’s a good news day.”

You smiled in surprise.

“I think this requires a celebration,” you decided. “Who wants pizza?”

The kids let out loud confirmations and your husband chuckled.

“Go find everyone else, let me have a minute with your mum,” Sam instructed. “But don’t run on the stairs.”

Less than a minute later you were alone in the room and you offered your Alpha a teasing smile.

“What?” he asked.

You bit your lip and Sam frowned.

“What?”

“Don’t be a lawyer,” you sang, dancing to the tune with your arms up to his annoyance. “Don’t do it, the quickest way to ruin your life.”

He rolled his eyes, moving close to you and holding your forearms, pulling you close to his body.

“I’m gonna cut our access to the internet if you continue like this, I swear,” he warned you playfully, kissing you.

“You are?” you bit his lower lip. “You don’t wanna hear me telling how I’m gonna choke on your cock-…”

“Y/N,” he exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes. “The kids.”

“-sureness,” you finished the word. “Bet law school doesn’t teach you that stuff.”

Sam rolled his eyes, and you put your arms around his shoulders.

“Don’t be so cranky,” you pouted. “Okay, so… I have something to say and I want you to promise not to tell Dean.”

Your Alpha offered you a curious look.

“Okay.”

“I think Ella is pregnant,” you whispered.

His eyes widened.

Ella was Dean’s Beta partner who’d come to join your pack around five years ago.

“Really?”

“Yep,” you smiled. “Her smell has changed, the changes match her last period. She’s super excited about it.”

His face lit up with a kind smile. Dean loved your kids, and you knew he really wanted one of his own for a while now.

“That’s great!” Sam exclaimed.

“And a secret,” you reminded him. “Let’s wait for her to tell.”

He confirmed with a nod, and gave your lips a peck, suddenly smiling wickedly.

“What?”

Without a verbal answer, his hand traveled up your shirt, and you squirmed.

“Sam! Someone might see us!” you squirmed.

Your husband chuckled and put his face in the crook of your neck.

“Sam…” you whined softly.

“Omega,” he took a deep breath, inhaling your scent. “Don’t you want another?”

You closed your eyes, letting your head fall back.

“We already got three…” you let your voice drag.

“We could have four,” he offered, nibbling the way up from your neck to your earlobe. “It’s an even number…”

“I’m already past 40…”

“Me too,” he whispered. “Age is just a number.”

You let out a soft moan when he Sam on your soft spot and your husband stepped back when you two heard a sound behind him, turning to Castiel – the angel, not your kid – who’d just appeared in the middle of the room.

“Bobby said you’re gonna have pizza,” he noted.

You frowned, though smiling.

“Cas, you don’t eat,” you pointed out.

“But I enjoy watching your kids eating pizza. They get really happy.”

Well, he wasn’t lying.

“You’re welcome to join in,” Sam held you from behind. “I think they are upstairs. By the time they are there, they are probably dragging Dean from Ella.”

Without saying goodbye, the angel disappeared, and you turned to your husband.

“Sam…”

“Can we at least try?” he asked in an almost pleading way. “Please. Least that can happen is that we’ll only have one new baby in the pack.”

You sighed.

“Fine. We can try,” you rested your hands on his chest. “I guarantee nothing.”

Your husband smiled, and you two turned around just to find the rest of your family coming down the stairs.

“Someone said pizza,” Dean announced. “But I’m not sure.”

“Yeah, they were yelling quite a lot,” Ella explained, holding John in her arms. “Can we get Hawaiian? I’ve been dying for some pineapple since last night.”

You exchange a look with Sam, who raised his eyebrows suggestively before sighing.

“Okay, I’m writing down the order, I won’t have everyone shouting at me when I’m on the phone.”

He walked away, and you crossed your arms, opening a small smile.

If a decade ago someone told you this would all be real, you would never believe it, but here you were.

It was a good life, the one you had. A really good one.


End file.
